Female Saiyans
by RoxasKalmus
Summary: Two new Saiyans have landed on Earth on a mission! Are they good or bad! Wait! And they are girls? *Some people are out of character. Not on normal timeline*
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this. I say this takes place before DB GT. But I don't really know.**

**Disclaimer- If I really owned DBZ, do you think I would be writing fanfics? lol.**

Chapter !

Female Saiyans?

A short brown headed girl with blonde streaks running through her hair, and bright green eyes, walked up a huge crater that engulfed the ground where two small white space pods were. She had on baggy blue jeans and a zip up, tight fitting grey hoodie, with fur lining the hood.

She stretched and yawned as she turned back to the pods and put her hair into a pony tail, "Come on, Naomi! I'm tired! I want to leave already!"

"Calm down, Destiny. You lose your focus too quickly. Do you even remember what we are here for?" a female voice came from inside one of the pods, along with some computer noises.

"Ummmmmm…… For ice cream?" Destiny asked.

The girl inside the pod stuck her head out. She had long brown hair that was braided down her back and brown eyes, "I think highly of you and all as my sister, but you're an idiot." Naomi said.

Destiny glared at her, but said nothing.

Naomi pulled herself out of the pod. She was at least a head taller than Destiny, but that was normal since she was just short. She had on blue jeans as well, but they were ripped at the knees, and a black zip up hoodie.

"We are here to warn the Z Fighters of Falyn." Naomi clenched her fist, "We need to train as well. We are no match at this rate."

"What makes you think we can beat him, Omi? You saw what he did to-"

"Never Speak of it Again!" Naomi snapped at her.

Destiny back off immediately. It was a past that neither of them wanted to be reminded of.

"We will find the other Saiyans that are rumored to be here." Naomi said, as a sudden brown monkey tail started to move behind her, "We will see if they are strong enough to help us."

Destiny shivered, "Put that thing away." She said pointing to Naomi's tail.

Naomi laughed and shook her head, "Really, Dest? How can you hate monkeys if you turn into one?"

She glared, "It's not my fault I'm a Saiyan. I'd rather remove my tail, but I'm afraid it's going to hurt." She huffed.

"Whatever. Let's just get going." Naomi said and flew off in the direction that she sensed a high power level.

~*~

A phone rang over and over again in a small room as a teen boy with purple hair ran and answered it.

"This is Trunks." He said answering the phone.

He paused for a second before answering the person on the other end, "Yeah. I feel it too. Their power level is high."

Another pause, "Well if they are heading your way then I'll be there as soon as I can. K. Bye" he hung up and rushed out the front door.

He passed an older man with black spiked hair and a mustache, "See ya Dad! I'm heading off to Goten's!"

The man turned as his son flew off into the sky, "Tell Kakarot that he still owes me a new car!"

Trunks just laughed and flew off towards the mountains.

He landed beside a small dome house in the middle of a clearing of a forest next to the mountains. A teen boy with messy black hair that reached his shoulders was waiting outside of the house.

"Gohan's on his way along with my dad." Goten said as Trunks landed in front of him.

"That's good. By the way it feels, there are two of them with huge power levels." He said, turned to the eastern sky.

Two men suddenly landed beside the two boys, one with short black spiked hair and one with black hair that spiked in all directions.

"Hey Gohan, Goku."

They both just nodded to him and waited for the owners of the power levels to arrive.

~*~

Destiny smiled as more high power levels gathered in the spot they were heading for, "Looks like they've sensed us."

"How about we start out with a nice fight?" Naomi smiled.

"As long as they don't mess up my new jacket I'm fine." Destiny smiled.

"You're turning into such a prep!" Omi laughed.

Destiny gathered a yellow orb of ki in her hand and shot it at the other girl. Naomi dodged quickly and stopped flight, "Hey watch it!"

"Now you can't be telling me you weren't worried about you messing up your jacket." Destiny stopped and put her hand on her hip.

Naomi crossed her arms, "Fine. You win this argument, for now." She grumbled.

"Good. Now….. RACE YA!" Destiny yelled and blasted off as quick as she could towards the power levels.

When she was finally at the dome house, she spotted the men waiting for them. She stopped in her tracks as her heart pounded. Naomi suddenly stopped next to her and laughed, "Which guy is it this time?"

"Oh shut up." Destiny growled, but glanced at Goten, "He's just cute, that's all."

Naomi rolled her eyes and landed a few yards in front of the waiting men. Destiny did the same after a few seconds.

"Their girls!" Trunks pointed, "How can girls have such high power levels!?"

"Hey! This girl can kick your ass, Bud! So watch your mouth!" Destiny growled.

Naomi held up her hand and Destiny calmed, "Now he's cute." She whispered.

Destiny rolled her eyes and just smirked.

"Who are you and what do you want with Earth?" Goku asked.

"Man, you sound all serious. It's not like we are here to destroy this planet or anything." Naomi smiled, "But I do have one question for you before I answer yours."

"What would that be?" Gohan asked.

Destiny stepped forward and suddenly powered up, "How strong are ya?"

Goku's power increased dramatically as he powered up, "I could use a good fight."

Destiny was the first to make a move. She flew at him and threw the first punch. Goku dodged it and came back at her, but she dodged as well. Goku continued to punch at her as she just merely evaded them all.

Finally one of his punches made contact. Goku's fist connected with the right side of Destiny's face. She flew a few feet then stopped herself. Blood ran from her lip and down her jaw as she looked down at her grey jacket that now had a few spots of red on it.

"Oh no you didn't." she growled.

"Easy Dest! Don't kill him! It's just a jacket!" Naomi called to her since the fight had moved to the air.

Destiny suddenly was in front of Goku. Instead of punching him like normal, she slapped him hard core in the face. Then she disappeared and reappeared next to Naomi.

"I'm done." She said, wiping the blood from her mouth, "He's strong enough. I'm pretty sure the others are just as good."

Goku landed, rubbing his bright red cheek, "Sorry about your jacket, but why would you fight in it?"

"She's over confidant that she was faster than you." Naomi laughed, "I'm Naomi and she's Destiny."

"I'm Goku. They are Gohan, Goten, and Trunks." Goku pointed to all of them.

"I'm guessing, sons and son's friend." Destiny said and Goten nodded.

"Now, why are you here?" Goku asked.

"Now that's a long story. Got any place we can sit down." Naomi asked.

The boys nodded, "We'll just head to Roshi's." Goku said, and took off into the sky as the others followed.


	2. Ch 2 A New Threat

**Thanks for reading everyone! This is the first time I've ever had more than two people read my story lol. I will try to get the Chapters out every week or so. This chapter was already typed and ready. Sorry if it's kinda short.**

**Thanks to milk goku for the add!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned, but I do not. Except the Characters Destiny & Naomi**

Chapter 2

A New Threat

Destiny looked around the room at all the Z Fighters that had gathered. They now all sat in a small living room of a house on an island.

"Now for our story. I guess I should start at what we are." Naomi said and turned to Trunks' father, "You are Prince Vegeta, correct?"

The black haired man, whose mustache was suddenly gone, smirked, "About time someone acknowledged me."

"Well we don't really care who you are. We just needed to let you know that since we are the same as you, it doesn't mean you can just boss us around." Destiny said.

"What? Same as me?" Vegeta glared.

"Well, you, Goku, his sons, your son, and any other Saiyan." Naomi said as her tail unwrapped from her waist. She wiggled it around to get the feeling back into it.

"Saiyans!? But how?!" Vegeta gasped.

"And that's where our story begins." Destiny leaned back into her seat.

"Despite what I told you before, Destiny and I are not really blood related." Naomi said.

"Our mother's were just best friends." Destiny said.

"One day my mother caught whiff that Frieza was coming to destroy our planet. She tried to convince the others of it, but none of them believed her besides Destiny's mother and our fathers. They set a course off the planet as fast as they could. They wanted the Saiyan race to live on, and if none of the others wanted to help then so be it. Not to mention, Destiny's mother was pregnant with her first born." Naomi glanced to her adopted sister. Destiny just closed her teary eyes and turned away.

Naomi continued, "They found a safe planet far away where they lived peacefully for years. Till I was born, then a week later Destiny was. We grew up there happily, me, Destiny, and her older brother, Ricky." She turned to her friend once again to see if she should continue.

Destiny bit her lip, but then she continued the story, "My brother was the strongest out of all of us, but he was still no match for the evil that came next." She stared up at the ceiling, "He was an evil tyrant of a race that I still do not know the name of. He had the looks of a half dragon, half tiger. He didn't even have an army; he wiped out everyone on the planet single handedly, until mine and Naomi's family were all that were left. Ricky stepped up to stop him but-" she got choked on her tears.

"Ricky lost his life in the process." Naomi finished, "This was four years ago. This dragon/tiger demon calls himself Falyn. We left the planet quickly, but he took down our ship. Destiny and I were the only ones to survive. We have been running ever since. But then we heard of some Saiyans here on Earth. We came in hopes that you might be able to help us."

"Why would this Falyn just attack you?"Goku asked.

"He came to our planet in hopes of ruling over us. When we told him no and rebelled, he killed everyone." Destiny clenched her fists, "He's been going from planet to planet doing the same and tracking us down in the process. Earth is his next target."

"Where is he now?" Gohan asked.

"We have a good year before he gets here, that's counting on if he makes a few stops on the way." Naomi said.

"And you are sure he's coming here?" Vegeta asked.

"Positive. Earth is the closest planet around with so many inhabitants." Naomi explained.

"And how do we know we can trust you?" the green man with pointy ears and antennas, Piccolo, asked.

"You just wait a year and see for yourself then!" Destiny snapped at him and gave him death glares from hell.

Naomi held up her hand, "Easy. He's just keeping his guard up."

"I don't know about you guys, but that story sounds a little farfetched." The black haired man, Yamcha said.

"You Think I Would Make Up My Brother's Death!" Destiny's power level sky rocketed as the couch flipped over when she stood up and the table in front of her snapped. Naomi was safely out of the way before all of this, sensing Destiny's anger.

"Okay, maybe not." Yamcha hid behind the three eyed man, Tein.

"Well come on! We have a year to train! Let's hop to it!" Trunks smiled.

"Yeah!" Goten agreed.

"They boys are right." Goku said, "A year's plenty of time to get ready. Naomi and Destiny, you can train as well."

"Oh, thank you so much!" the two girls smiled happily.

Finally, revenge for all the troubles Falyn had ever caused them. He would pay for what he had done to their families.


	3. Ch 3 Training Begins Maybe

**This is the last chapter I have pre-typed on my computer. I hope to be able to get the next chapter out pretty quick. Thanks everyone for reading so far. I will try to make this good. I've made it kinda a love story too. Destiny/Goten Naomi/Trunks Sorry if you don't like the pairing. I'll stop rambling now so you can read.**

**Thanks Dzzz for the add!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of DBZ only Destiny and Naomi Characters**

Chapter 3

Training Begins… Maybe…

Destiny stretched in the warm sunlight. The grass felt cool on her skin where she lay in the grass clearing next to the river. A head suddenly blocked the light and she opened her eyes.

Goten smiled at her, "So, I thought you were training?" He said.

"I was. I'm taking a break." She smiled back at him, then sat up.

He stared at her with his head slightly tilted in thought.

"Don't blow your brain. What are you thinking so hard about?" she asked.

"Why are you still wearing that jacket?" he asked looking at the grey hoodie, "It's burning out here."

It was true. The heat was horrible. Destiny just turned away and hugged her jacket closer to her, "I just don't what to take it off." She got to her feet, "How about a quick sparing match?" she asked him.

Goten smiled, "You're on!" he said and got into his offence stance.

"Let's see if you can connect a real hit on me." Destiny popped her neck and got into her defense, "I'm ready when you are."

Goten came at her. Every punch or kick he threw was either dodged or blocked easily. He couldn't seem to keep up with her, but yet she never retaliated against him. Then he backed off.

"You're really fast." He stated.

Destiny smiled, "You were going easy. You didn't put any heart into any of those attacks."

Goten's face got red as he scratched the back of his head, "Well, I didn't want to actually try to hurt you."

She giggled, "How about we stop then? We can go do something else."

Goten grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the river, "How about a swim?"

She jerked her hand away quickly as a look of fear clouded her eyes, "No." her grip tightened around her jacket.

"Come on. What's wrong? You want to change into your swim suit or what? I'll wait." He said.

"N-no… It's not that…." She looked away.

Goten suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her. Both of them suddenly plunged into the river.

Destiny stood up quickly and sucked in a deep breath as Goten came up as well, "You're Crazy! What's your problem!?" she yelled.

Goten just began to laugh. Suddenly he stopped as he stared at her left shoulder.

Destiny gasped and looked too. Her jacket had unzipped so that it was falling off slightly and her spaghetti strap shirt showed her bare shoulder. A deep scar ran across her left shoulder and stopped right at her collar bone at the base for her neck.

"That's why you didn't want to take off the jacket. Is that from Falyn?" Goten asked, standing up out of the water and walking to her.

She turned away from him and pulled off her jacket. He could see another scar running down her right arm, "I hate him. I wish he would just die already."

She threw her jacket over a low branch of a tree and then pulled off her shirt. Goten shielded his eyes, thinking she was crazy.

Destiny just laughed, "It's okay. I have on another shirt.

He looked again to see a tight black shirt with no sleeves at all that came just above her belly button. She pulled off her jeans to reveal black shorts.

"I always where extra clothes just in case I have to go swimming." She threw her jeans to on the tree, then turned to Goten.

She tackled him under water and came back up, "Revenge is sweet." She laughed.

He didn't come back up, but instead, he pulled her under by her foot. Her first reaction was to grab onto him, since she hated being pulled under.

Destiny wrapped her arms around Goten's neck. Since he had to come up for air, he just grabbed her waist and pulled her out of the water with him. She was just a few inches away from his face, looking into his eyes. Both of their faces suddenly turned a deep red as they let go of each other and Goten put her down.

"Sorry. I just don't like to get dunked like that so I latch onto the closest thing." Destiny hid her face with her wet hair.

There was a sudden giggling from the tree Destiny had hung her clothes on.

Destiny turned quickly to see Naomi sitting in the tree, "I just love the way you two train." She laughed, clasping her hands together.

"Oh shut it!" Destiny's face got redder.

"Goku's taking us to Dende's look out. He says that there's a chamber up there to help us train." Naomi said, changing the subject.

She jumped out of the tree and dropped a bag, "There are some dry clothes. I'll meet you back at the house." She said and flew off.

"She takes care of you, doesn't she?" Goten asked.

"And vice-versa." Destiny sighed, walking out of the river. Her tail unwound from her waist and she shook it off.

"You still have a tail?!" Goten gasped.

"Yeah, but I hate it." She said, using her hands to ring the water out of it.

"Then cut it off." He said.

"But what if it hurts?!" she gasped.

"Here. I promise it won't hurt for long." He said, walking towards her.

~*~

Naomi laughed again at the image of her sister's horrified face in the river. Destiny knew that she now had the perfect blackmail for her.

What was taking those two so long any ways? Naomi thought, looking at the door.

Suddenly it flew open and Destiny raced inside. She jumped onto Naomi and hugged her tight.

"Guess What! Guess What!" she called happily.

"What?" Naomi asked, pushing her off.

Destiny spun around and pointed to her back end, "Look!"

Naomi shoved her, "I don't want to look at your butt!"

Destiny regained her balance and glared at Naomi, "Not my butt… look." She said again.

Naomi sighed and looked, "Whoa! Where's your tail!?" she gasped.

"Goten removed it! I'm so happy!" she danced around like an idiot as Goten walked into the house.

"I didn't think she'd be this happy to have it off." Goten laughed.

"She hates anything like a monkey. Watch." Naomi unwound her tail and waved it in front of Destiny.

She stopped in her tracks and shivered, "Get it away!" she yelped and Naomi coiled her tail back around her waist as Goten laughed.

"Everyone here?" Goku asked as he walked in. Everyone nodded to him, "Then let's boogie."


	4. Ch 4 The Hyperbolic Time Chamber

**This one's a little shorter than I expected. Hopefully you like it. I did get a review stating that my characters are not funny, just random. That's what I was going for. I'll stop rambling now. **

**Thanks Mirai Vegeta and maty () for the reviews!**

**I'm going to stop doing the 'disclaimer' thing, because it's already known by the first few chapters that I don't own DBZ.**

Chapter 4

The Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Naomi landed on the white tile floor of the floating temple in the sky, followed by the others. A green man, like Piccolo, only younger came out to greet them along with a round, black creature that looked like some kind of genie.

"Welcome to my lookout. I am Dende and this is Mr. Popo." He introduced himself to the girls.

"I'm Naomi. Nice to meet you too. This is my sister, Destiny."

"Hiya!" Destiny waved.

"I'm guessing you are here for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Dende asked Goku.

"That's right." He laughed, "So when can we get started?"

"Whenever you want. You want to go in groups again?" Dende asked.

"How about Destiny and Goten go as a group?" Naomi suggested.

Both of their faces turned a deep red. Destiny hid her face with her hair again.

"Okay." Goku said, not thinking anything of it, "Then, that leaves you and Trunks together."

Naomi's face color suddenly matched Destiny's in redness, "N-never mind t-then." She whispered.

"To late." Destiny laughed, "You're stuck with your partner." Naomi's face just darkened.

"Come on then, Naomi. We're first." Trunks said, walking towards the temple with his hands in his pockets.

"You will train for a year in the chamber, but it will only be 12 days outside of it." Dende explained as he led Naomi and Trunks to the chamber.

'A year with a boy!? Alone!?' Naomi thought, but kept her face calm.

Dende opened a door, "There you go. Good luck."

"'Kay. Thanks." Naomi whispered.

She was the first to walk in with Trunks following her.

"It's so white!" Naomi said, amazed as she looked around and the door shut behind them.

It was just a small open home with huge hour glasses next to each side, in the middle of a massive space of plain, white land.

"Let's just get settled in first. It looks like there's only one bed so I'll take the floor." Trunks said.

"You don't have to do that!" Naomi exclaimed.

"It's fine. I'm use to it." He said walking out into the plain white land.

Naomi just blushed and followed him.

~*~

"So Dende, how long will they be in there?" Destiny asked the Namek.

"It will be 12 days outside, but inside the chamber it will be a year." Dende explained.

It took a moment for it to sink into Destiny's thick skull, "MY SISTER WILL BE LOCKED IN A CHAMBER, ALONE, WITH A BOY FOR A WHOLE YEAR!!!!" She freaked, "I'll break down the door and drag them out, now!?" she yelled running for the door.

Goten and Goku grabbed her arms to hold her back.

"If you destroy the door they will be locked in there forever." Goku explained, then let her go when she had calmed.

Destiny fell her knees and suddenly started to cry, "My sister is going to get a boyfriend and forget all about me!"

Goku and Goten stumbled back, surprised by the sudden tears.

"What is that infernal whining about!? It's annoying!" Trunk's father, Vegeta was just landing with Piccolo.

"And this girl is suppose to help us beat Falyn? Yeah right?" Piccolo growled.

Destiny stood up and turned to him, "What did you say?"

"What I mean is, it's no wonder your brother died. All you do is cry." The Namekian said.

"Take it back." Destiny growled.

"No."

Before the word even completely left his mouth, Destiny had him pinned to the ground by his neck. Tears filling her eyes, as she yelled at him again, "Take It Back!"

Goten pulled her off of Piccolo as Vegeta laughed, "She's stronger than you thought." Piccolo just coughed as Goku helped him up.

Destiny turned and flew off the lookout with Goten following.

"Destiny! Wait!" Goten called. He just barely caught up with her. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a stop.

"I know it was my fault Ricky died." She sobbed.

"No, it wasn't." Goten said, "It was-"

"You weren't there! You don't know!" Destiny yelled at him.

Goten pulled her into a sudden hug, "I may not have been there, but I do know that your brother wouldn't want you thinking it was your fault he died. It was Falyn. You just have to train hard so that you can stop him from hurting anymore innocent people."

"Thanks Goten." Destiny sniffed.

"How about we head back to my house? We have a little under 2 weeks before your sister gets back." He said.

Destiny nodded and Goten led the way back to the house.


	5. Ch 5 Forgeting something?

**I really didn't know what to do with this chapter, but I finally figured it out. Thanks again for reading! It may not seem like I'm getting alot of views to all of you, but it seems like a lot to me. Thanks bunches!**

Chapter 5

Forgetting Something?

~12 days later~

"Goten! Hurry! Today's the day!" Destiny bounced around happily.

"Well then let's go!" Goten blasted off towards Dende's lookout with Destiny following behind him.

As they landed on the temple next to Goku, two sudden power levels entered their senses. Naomi's brown head poked around the corner, "Hi everyone!" she smiled.

Her hair was braided down her back, longer than before, with her bangs falling out at the front.

"Your power level is huge!" Destiny gasped, sensing how her sister's power level had doubled.

"I haven't even powered up yet." Naomi laughed as she hugged Destiny.

"Where's Trunks?" Vegeta asked, worried that he couldn't sense his son.

"Getting your grandson." Naomi smiled.

Vegeta and Destiny had the same reaction. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped, "What!?"

"You're only 16!" Destiny yelled.

"I'm Kidding! Gosh! Trunks doesn't even like me like that." Naomi laughed, but Destiny could see the disappointment in her eyes. Vegeta recovered from his heart attack.

Trunks came out behind her, stretching. His power level matched Naomi's now. It may have even been higher than her's, but he was keeping it too suppressed to tell.

"It looks like it's our turn." Goten smiled, "See you all in 12 days."

"Destiny?" Naomi gave her a worried look as Goten grabbed her hand.

"It's okay, Naomi. Everything will be fine." Destiny told her as they disappeared into the chamber and Dende shut the door.

"I have a bad feeling I am forgetting something." Naomi put her fingers to her temple in thought, "And I think it was important."

(Sorry another time skip)

~Another 12 days later~

"OMI!" Destiny raced around the corner and tackled her sister to the floor in a hug, "I missed you." Her hair was cropped to her jaw and all her blonde highlights were gone, leaving her hair just a dark brown.

"I missed you too." Naomi laughed, "I like the new look." She smiled.

"Thanks." Destiny brushed her hair out of her face and stood up, "I cut Goten's hair too. He said he wanted to be like his dad."

Goten came around the corner, almost like on cue. His hair was cut in short spikes the resembled his father's almost exactly, only pointing in the other direction.

Goku began to laughed, "Nice son." He smiled. Goten just scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Come on Kakarot. I want to train already." Vegeta growled.

"Okay, okay. See ya." Goku smiled and walked into the temple with Vegeta following behind.

Naomi, who had suddenly been sitting quietly on the stairs in front of the temple, abruptly jumped up, "No!" she gasped, looking up into the sky.

Destiny's senses suddenly caught what Naomi had. The huge power level coming into Earth's atmosphere. This power level sent chills down her spine.

"Dende. Are Goku and Vegeta already in the chamber?" Naomi asked as the rest of the people around her sensed the power as well.

"Yes." The Namek said.

"We're screwed. " Naomi grumbled as she ran for the edge of the temple, and nosedived off of it.

Destiny followed immediately, pursued by Goten and Trunks, and Piccolo tailing them.

"I thought you said he wasn't going to be here for a year!?" Piccolo yelled over the wind.

"I said that was counting on him making stops!" Naomi grimace.

"We aren't all seeing Gods! We can't know exactly what he is going to do!" Destiny snapped at him.

"But what got him here so fast? It's barley only been a few weeks!" Trunks said.

"That's what I had forgotten! I knew it was something important, but I couldn't remember. His ship compared to ours is like comparing light speed to a turtle." Naomi said, "I'm so stupid to have overlooked it!"

No one said a thing after that as they flew. Suddenly a large space ship broke the clouds, as it landed in the forest beyond them, blowing over many of the trees.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea to just attack him right here." Destiny said, "We don't have Goku or Vegeta here to help us." She said.

"It might not be a good idea, but you know how Falyn is. When he lands, the first thing he wants to see is blood." Naomi growled.

"I'll go see if I can get Goku and Vegeta out of the Chamber sooner. You just find a way to hold him off." Piccolo said, turning and flying back to the lookout.

The others stopped suddenly in the air just as a dark figure floated out of the top of the ship, it's wings flapping slowly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two baby monkey children with more monkeys." The figure laughed evilly.

He looked like a large dark, dark blue dragon standing on his hind legs, but he had deep black stripes all over his body and menacing, yellow tiger eyes. His tail swished back and forth behind him, with tiger claw like spikes coming off the end.

"This chase has been too time-consuming. I commend you for staying alive for this long, but today this ends." Falyn snarled, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, yes it does." Naomi got into her battle ready pose.

"With your death." Destiny followed.

"My death?" Falyn chuckled, "I think not, my dear. That honor would be saved for you two, and you're two boyfriends there."

Goten and Trunks floated in front of the girls, "Yeah right." They said simultaneously.

"I see. You wish to die the hard way. Then so be it." An evil smile spread across the dragon/tiger's face, "You will die like that good for nothing Saiyan boy four years ago. Nice and slow."

"Ricky…" Destiny gasped.

"Ah, that's right. He was your brother wasn't he?" Falyn sneered, "Then I will be sure to rip you to pieces like I did him."

"You Filthy Jackass!" Destiny screamed as she flew at him, fist clenched.

Falyn dodged her punch and retaliated by kneeing her in the stomach. She doubled over and coughed up blood.

The creature raised his hand to her face and a red orb appeared, "Tell your brother hello for me."

"NO!" Naomi and Goten yelled, but Goten rushed towards her.

A blast exploded just as the male Saiyan reached her to pull her out of the way. Both of them plummeted to the ground, making a crater when they landed.

"Destiny!" Naomi yelled as Trunks yelled for his best friend, "Goten!"

Falyn cackled at the sight of them rushing to their friends.

Goten laid in the crater with his arms wrapped protectfully around Destiny, neither of them moving.

Trunks ran into the crater and rolled the black haired kid over. He could see the slight rise and fall of his stomach as he forced a small green bean into his mouth.

As the bean, a Sensu Bean, worked its healing magic on Goten, Naomi rolled Destiny over. Her body was completely still. Tears began to stream down Naomi's face as she checked for a heartbeat, but got nothing.

"No. No! Destiny! Come back! You can't go!" she cried as she shook her adopted sister, "DESTINY!" she yelled.

Trunks lowered his head, "Naomi we have to get out of here." He whispered to her, "He's just too strong." He said, glancing back up to the laughing demon above them.

"He killed her Trunks. He killed my only family I have left." Naomi's eyes were wide and clouded, "What am I to do now?"

"We have to go." Trunks said again.

Naomi hugged her sister's body, "I won't leave her!" she growled.

Trunks picked up Goten, who was still unconscious even after the Sensu Bean, and picked up Destiny's body as well.

Naomi turned to Falyn, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" she scream, "YOU JUST WAIT! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

"Then I will be waiting." Falyn cackled.

Naomi turned and followed Trunks away. She never thought that Falyn would be this strong. With one blow he took out Destiny and Goten. How was Goten going to take Destiny's death? Destiny's death? Just the thought made something break inside her. Maybe it was her sanity. Falyn was going to die slowly and painfully. She promised that much.


	6. Ch 6 Rage!

**Thank you all for your support and reading of my Fanfiction. It makes me happy to know that some people like my stories.**

**Special thanks to NANA100 and BurugeUchiha333 for the add! :)**

Chapter 6

Rage!

Naomi's fist slammed into the table, sending a crack running down it, "It's not fair!" she cried.

Sitting across from her at the table, Goten sat staring at his hands in a daze.

"Come on guys! Pull yourselves together. We have to focus on defeating Falyn. He's already begun killing the people of the cities." Trunks said.

"Just shut up." Naomi growled, "I just lost the most important person to me, that I have been with all my life. You expect me to just be up and ready to fight right away?!"

"Ummm, well, yeah. Don't you want to get revenge?" Trunks asked her angrily.

Naomi clenched her fist and closed her teary eyes, "I don't know! I want to kill him painfully and slowly, but I just want my sister back!"

"It's just hard to believe she's gone." Goten whispered.

"She may be gone but we can still fight! We have to stop him!" Trunks argued.

Naomi stood up, "Do you even care how I feel about all this!? Do you even care that my only family I have left is gone forever!?" she screamed.

"Naomi, Destiny can - "

"No! Just shut up!! She told me that you would come around! That you would care for me the way I care for you! But I guess we were both wrong!" Naomi shook her head, "Falyn may have destroyed my life, but he isn't the one that shattered my heart." She sobbed and took off out of the house.

Trunks stood there, jaw dropped in surprised.

Naomi stopped on a mountain said cliff, staring out into the sunset. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of her sister.

Suddenly, she released all her anger at once, screaming into the sky. All of her energy burst out of her, crushing the mountain she was standing on.

The smoke cleared slowly, revealing her bangs sticking out in all directions and her braid still falling down her back. Only difference was that her hair color was now a bright gold and her eyes, a dark green. Power surged through her body as she looked towards Falyn's power level.

"He's going to pay." She growled, blasting off towards the tyrant.

~*~

"Come on, Goten! We have to go catch Naomi!" Trunks shook his best friend.

"What were you going to tell Naomi before she left? It was something about Destiny." Goten asked.

"What do you think!? You can't tell me you forgot!" Trunks sighed when Goten just gave him a strange look, "The Dragon Balls! We can revive her with them. She's not gone forever."

Goten's face brightened for the first time in two day, since Destiny had died. He jumped to his feet, "That's right! I had completely forgotten!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. Suddenly an explosion of power erupted from the western mountains and took off in the direction of Falyn's power level.

"No!" Trunks gasped, taking off after the power, "Naomi's going to fight him alone!"

Goten flew next to him, "That power level is huge though! How do you know it's hers?"

"I just know." He said, suddenly powering up to increase his speed. Goten followed suit, trying to keep up with him.

All of a sudden, three other power levels came to sense. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo met them as they were flying.

"Dende told us about Destiny but don't worry. She will be back soon." Goku said, and his son nodded a thanks.

"Naomi went to fight him alone? Why?" Goku asked when he sensed her power up ahead.

"Ummm, I think that might have been my fault…" Trunks said, clenching his fist.

As they arrive at the battle field, they noticed a bloody, Super Saiyan Naomi throwing punches at a laughing Falyn.

"Naomi!" Trunks called to her.

She was suddenly distracted by her name as she looked to him. The dragon/tiger took his chance. He hit her with an energy blast, sending her flying across the clearing.

Trunks ran to her, "Naomi!" he gasped as she tried to stand back up, "I'm so sorry." He said.

"No, I thing….. I'm….. sorry….." she said as her hair faded back to brown and she fainted into his arms.

Trunks laid her down lightly on the ground and turned to Falyn, who was smirking forebodingly.

"You're going down, asshole." He growled and powered up to Super Saiyan.

He flew at him, fist raised, but when he got close enough, Falyn knocked him to the side with his tail like a fly.

"That the best you can do?" the dragon laughed.

"Trunks!" Vegeta called for his son, and then shot a fury of energy blasts at Falyn.

When the smoke cleared, they realized that the Saiyan's attack hadn't even knocked a breath out of the evil tyrant.

"That's right! Be angry!" Falyn laughed, "Let your rage fuel your attacks! Give me power!"

All of the fighters glared at him, when suddenly Piccolo spoke up.

"That's it! That's why Destiny and Naomi could never beat him! They were always fighting with the rage of him killing their family! Rage just stimulates his powers!" He growled.

"You mean the more we hate him, the stronger he gets?" Goku asked.

"Precisely." The Namekian said.

"Well that explains a lot." Goten muttered.

Trunks floated up to join them where they were in the sky, "So all we have to do is not attack him when we are angry?"

"Well, Vegeta better just sit out with this one then." Goku laughed, "He's always in a bad mood."

"Oh, shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"See."

"Goku! Now's not the time. We have to stop this guy." Piccolo growled

"Okay, Okay." The Earth- raised Saiyan said.

"Let's all attack him at once." Piccolo suggested.

"But we have to try to not get to angry." Goten said.

"Well good luck with that." Vegeta growled.

"You are trying my patience!" Falyn roared.

"Let's just try it." Goku said, powering up into Super Saiyan.

Goten, Vegeta and Trunks followed and Piccolo pulled off his armor.

"GO!" Goku ordered.

All of them raced of the enemy, surrounding him on all sides, each one of them throwing punches as best as they could as Falyn just merely dodged and blocked them. Finally when he got tired of it, he grabbed Goku's arm and threw him into Piccolo. He easily took Goten out as the same time with his tail.

Once they were out of the way, he punched both father and son, Vegeta and Trunks, in the stomach. They both fell over, clenching their stomachs, and Falyn kicked Trunks into his father, sending them to the ground yards away.

"That didn't work." Goku said, getting up.

Vegeta coughed and stood up, "Naw really? I didn't notice." He said sarcasticly.

Suddenly the sky grew dark and lightning gather in the distance.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked, looking to the sky.

"Dende has called Shin Ron!" Piccolo said as a large, green, twisting body of a dragon was seen in the distance with the lightning.

Falyn glared into the distance, obviously not liking the sight of another dragon.

"What is he wishing for?" Goten asked.

His father just smiled at him as a familiar energy level was sensed once again.

"Destiny!" Naomi was pushing herself off the ground, after recovering from her faint, as she stared over at the dragon on the horizon.

Falyn growled as another power level reached them.

Naomi gasped, "And Ricky!"


	7. Ch 7 Revived!

**Sorry it's a little later than normal. Hope I spelled everything right. Thanks again for reading!**

**Special thanks to sn318284, julio90, sisi123456123456, and NANA100 for the adds!**

**Special thanks to sisi123456123456 for the review!  
**

,Chapter 7

Revived

Everything felt light as Destiny floated around in the darkness. Was this death, or just getting her ready for death?

Suddenly everything grew heavy again. Like she had gone from the moon's gravity to Earth's. She could fell the light of the sun on her face once more. Her eyes flittered open, and she shielded her eyes from the sun.

"She's awake!" It was Mr. Popo's voice she heard.

She sat up quickly and stared at her hands, "I thought I was dead!" she gasped.

"You were. For two days to be exact." Dende said.

"Then how am I back!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Your wish has been granted." A giant twisting dragon floated above her, "Only four people Falyn killed have failed to be brought back."

"Why?" Dende asked.

Shin Ron, the dragon, brought his head down the Destiny's level, "Your mother and father send their wishes and blessings. They wish not to return. Naomi's parents are the same." He lifted his head again, "But they also have asked for you to take special care of your sister and brother." And with that, the dragon and Dragon Balls were gone.

They left behind a light in their place. A figure moved in it, then walked out. It was a young man, around the age of 20 and 6" tall. He had dark brown hair that was kinda long and shaggy on the top of his head. His green eyes, which were taking in the temple, stopped on Destiny.

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes, "Ricky!" she cried and ran to her brother. She hugged him tight and he just smiled.

"You've grown, sis." Ricky stated.

"It's been 4 years! Of course I've grown!" Destiny was so happy.

Ricky looked to the west, "Falyn's here?"

"Yeah. He had killed me, but Dende brought everyone that he killed back to life." She explained.

Ricky's eyes narrowed, "He dared hurt my sister? Let's go show him a thing or two."

Destiny nodded and they took off towards the battle field before Dende and Mr. Popo could even say good bye.

~*~

Naomi pulled herself to her feet. She could suddenly feel Destiny's and Ricky's power levels again. How was that even possible? Maybe her brain was malfunctioning.

"Dende wished them back with the Dragon Balls." Trunks said as he landed beside her, "It will be easier to explain later."  
Falyn growled deeply, baring his teeth as the power levels grew near.

Ricky and Destiny stopped a few yards away from the monster.

"I thought I killed you bother!" Falyn roared angrily.

"Yeah, well, now we're back!" Destiny smiled.

"To kick some ass." Ricky said, cracking his knuckles.

The tiger/dragon raised his hands above his head, a huge red orb appearing, "Then I'll just kill you again!" He roared, throwing the energy ball at them, which was now the size of a large meteorite.

Ricky pushed his sister out of the way, "I under estimated you one! I'm **NOT **doing it again!" he yelled.

He held his arms out in front of him and caught the blast. Ricky's hair stood on ends as all his energy rushed to his hands.

"This is it!" he yelled, "DIE!!" a blue energy wave erupted from his hands and pushed Falyn's attack right back at him.

Everyone covered their eyes from the smoke and dust as it settled.

"It can't be!" Goku gasped from where he stood on the mountain.

The dust had finally settled, giving the fighters sight once again. Falyn still floated in his same spot. His left arm and wing now missing, flying by his own power now.

"You think that little blast can kill me? Think again!" Falyn laughed menacingly.

"Give it up! You're hurt to bad to fight anyways!" Piccolo yelled.

"No he's not." Destiny said, glaring at the tyrant.

"That's how I underestimated him last time." Ricky growled.

"How about you try my true form!" Falyn laughed, his body suddenly glowing ominously.

A dark mist exploded from him, covering the sky. It was as dark as a moonless night, if not darker.

Two golden cat eyes opened in the darkness, showing them were he was. A cold wind chilled them to their bones.

Trunks wrapped his arm protectively around Naomi's waist, catching her by surprise.

Power exploded to their right, that wasn't Falyn's. A golden light pushed the mist away, opening the ground to the sun's light once more. It was Goku powering up so that he had long golden hair to his knees. Super Saiyan 3.

A huge, black dragon, on all fours, stood in the center of all the fighters. His stripes were now a dark silver, but his eyes where the same. He had horns now, curled like a mountain goat, on his head.

Falyn's cat eyes stopped on Naomi and Trunks as his horn began to glow.

"NO!" Naomi cried as she pushed Trunks away. A laser like beam shot from his horns. It struck Naomi right in the stomach. She fell to her knees coughing up blood.

Trunks ran to her as did Destiny and Ricky. She was still alive, but barely. Goten landed beside them and pulled out a bag of Sensu Beans.

Trunks turned slowly to Falyn, "you Son of a Bitch!" he yelled, instantly powering up to Super Saiyan.

He let out a barrage of punches, each one Falyn let hit him. None doing any damage what so ever. Falyn finally got tired and knocked him away with his wing. His eyes turned red as energy flowed to his jaws.

A fire-like energy wave erupted from his jaws.

Vegeta was suddenly in front of his son, "Final Flash!" He yelled, a yellow beam meeting Falyn's, but was barely strong enough to stop it a little.

Trunks followed lead, "Final Flash!" he used the same move as his father.

Goku was next to join the attack, "Ka- Me- Ha- Me-HA!!" his blue energy wave helped push back Falyn's.

Goten joined with his own Kamehameha, and Piccolo helped with something called a 'Special Beam Cannon'.

Naomi pulled herself to her feet, the Sense Bean finally done healing her, "We have to help them." Destiny and Ricky nodded in agreement.

Naomi drifted up next to Trunks. She raised her arms above her head, gathering silver looking energy, "Try my Lunar Destruction!" she yelled, throwing her arms forward and a silver wave exploding from her hands.

Destiny took her place next to Goten and took the same stance as Naomi, only her energy was orange, "Taste some Nova Implosion!" She called, her orange wave erupting from her hands as she threw them forward.

"Fools!" Falyn yelled, increasing his power and over taking all of their blasts at once.

Ricky stood next to Goku, "My turn." He looked at his hand. A small red orb, the size of a marble, was forming there.

Stretching his arm out toward Falyn, the orb swelled to the size of a dodge ball, "Goodbye and good riddance!" he shouted.

A red blast burst from his hand. As soon as it met with the other's blast it over took Falyn's easily.

The dragon/tiger gasped I surprise, cutting off his attack by accident, "NO!!!" he roared as he was engulfed by the attack. He was incinerated on contact.

"What a lovely way to go." Destiny smiled, "Mission accomplished."

Naomi gave her a weird look, but she just looked to her brother with pride.

"Winners Prize!" Trunks called out.

Naomi turned to look at him in confusion. Trunks' lips suddenly met hers in a kiss.

"What the hell!?" Vegeta gasped.

"Yay, Naomi!" Destiny cheered as Trunks stepped back and Naomi's face grew bright red.

"Where's mine?" Goten pouted.

Destiny turned and kissed him on the lips. Ricky's face turned red in anger. She just turned and gave her brother a massive hug.

"Can we go home now? I'm starving!" Goku complained as his stomach growled loudly.

"Me too." Ricky said.

"Me three." Goten followed up.

"Four!" Destiny cheered.

"Five!" Naomi called.

"Six!" Trunks said, not even that hungry.

"Now you're just counting. Stop already." Vegeta growled.

Destiny just smiled, "Race ya'll home!" she said and blasted off.

Ricky followed with Naomi, Trunks and Goten raced her.

"How do they have so much energy after that big of a battle?" Piccolo asked.

"They're still kids." Goku explained, taking off after them with Vegeta and Piccolo tailing after.

**I'm pretty sure there will be one more chapter. Thanks for reading again!**


End file.
